The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of detection and assessment of intruders. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to determining whether an intruder poses a collision or near-miss threat to an aircraft without using radar.
Collision avoidance systems typically employ radar systems and are used by aircraft to warn aircraft operators of the presence of an intruder, such as another aircraft, that may present a threat of collision. If a potential threat is detected, the collision avoidance system may indicate a maneuver for an aircraft operator to undertake that will reduce the possibility of a collision. When two or more aircraft involved in a near collision each have collision avoidance systems, or have pilots with a visual line of sight to each respective aircraft, each of the pilots may make a maneuver to reduce the risk of collision based on an indication provided by the collision avoidance system or based on their perception of the other aircraft. The risk of an aircraft colliding with an intruder increases if the intruder is an unmanned aircraft (e.g., an unmanned drone), or if the aircraft and intruder are both unmanned drones. For example, unmanned drones may be much smaller than traditional aircraft, and may be more difficult for radar systems of other aircraft to detect. Some drones are too small, or do not generate enough lift, to be equipped with radar systems or traditional collision avoidance systems, such as those requiring a radar system. Furthermore, an aircraft, whether controlled remotely or piloted by a human onboard the aircraft, may be unable to communicate with an intruder if the intruder is a remotely operated unmanned drone. Unmanned drones may further pose a risk to aircraft if the unmanned drone becomes uncooperative, or malfunctions, and can no longer be controlled by its operator.